Between Eternity and Time
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: Can you imagine your whole life being all about the worst thing you ever did? Now a future version of Sesshomaru visits his past, trying to make amends for the wrongs his fledgling-self has inflicted on both of their futures. Sess x Inu. AR.
1. The Visitor, an Introduction

Title: Between Eternity and Time  
Author: Demitria Miriam  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Sesshou x Inu  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I make any money off this piece of fiction.  
Note: Inspired by a line from House, MD (first sentence of the summary) and Emily Dickinson's "Bequest" poem (dunno if reading it would explain how it inspired me, but it did XD). Basically it plays off the end of the manga, Chapter 364 (page15).

Summary: Can you imagine your whole life being all about the worst thing you ever did? Sesshomaru's sin is the denial of his younger brother, Inuyasha, as his own kin. Now, seeking a second chance, a future version of the daiyoukai visits his past, trying to make amends for the wrongs his fledgling self has inflicted on both of their futures. Sess x Inu. AU/AR. Short fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Visitor, an Introduction**

It had been two weeks since he had first found the young daiyoukai roaming, seemingly at random, throughout the Western Lands. _Weeks_, and yet the young demon known as Sesshomaru, who had been tracked and was currently being stalked relentlessly, still had yet to sense even a whiff of the one who had initially been waiting for the moment his companions and he would walk right into his trap.

When it happened, the youngling didn't even twitch in anticipation, because he hadn't been aware at all that he was about to be attacked.

The demon, the human girl, the imp and the dragon had taken refuge in a long, deep cave when the season of rain had begun that day. Coincidentally, there had been berries and other vegetation nearby that would sustain the girl's hunger pains. She shared her findings with the imp and dragon, and before long, all three had fallen asleep, the demon lord the only other that would be conscious to what was about to happen.

A quick movement of feet and a touch of claws to a slender neck was all it took.

And then it was over the next moment.

The fledgling struggled against the grip against his throat as his back and skull ached from the collision with the cave wall. His efforts, however, were in vain. The youkai youth was no match against _him_.

The trapped demon growled angrily, so conceited he was in himself that he seemed particularly astonished that someone, anyone or anything, would be able to defeat him. Or, in this case, subdue him.

"You..._dare_..." the fledgling growled out in pained heaves, trying to snarl at the cloaked figure in front of him. Regardless of his struggles and ego, the question of who this mighty being pinning him to the cave's esophagus swum within his narrowed, golden orbs and the Visitor felt a need to answer in turn.

"My presence, never mind my aura, should give tell as to who I am now, _Sesshomaru_," came the easy answer from the much deeper voice.

"You..." came another strained sound. Sesshomaru continued, senseless of his endless suffocation, to keep an eye on Rin while at the same time keeping the other on the one pinning him with what seemed to be ease at its absolute. He glared hard, growling in warning as best he could, when the cloaked being looked back at the girl in nothing but fondness.

"Do not fret. I will not harm her, nor the others. I have not come here for things that are not even fathomable." The being, of course, was referring to Sesshomaru's thoughts of him harming the girl.

"Hn. What is the meaning of this?" came a raspy voice as the Visitor loosened his grip for the only purpose of allowing the young one to speak and ask his anticipated questions.

"Your imprisonment was inevitable, Sesshomaru, you cannot think that you'll escape." At the defiant look in the youngling's eyes, the being snorted. "Or perhaps you are arrogant enough, even now, to think that _you_are invincible. Though, unfortunately, to your assured disappointment and frustrations, you have no choice but to cater to my whims in this present moment."

"This Sesshomaru will not submit to-"

"Be silent. I have not the time to listen to your useless drivel. I have a purpose to fulfill, and to do so, you must be... put into remission."

Sesshomaru stared hard, trying to decipher what this being meant to do.

"You will state your intentions."

"My, aren't you presumptuous," the being snorted. "However, seeing as how you are essentially apart of this, I suppose I can acquiesce." A brief pause before his answer of, "Inuyasha," was given.

Sesshomaru's eyes noticeably twitched. "... Inuyasha?"

"..." the silence was enough to confirm that Sesshomaru had heard what had been said correctly.

However, even the great daiyoukai's curiosity won out and before he could stop himself he asked, "What is your purpose concerning that half-breed?"

"You truly are just a fledgling. How foolish and blind youth of any specie can be it seems," the hooded figure said with a sounds of disgust in his voice. Then, his tone turned somewhat somber and he said much softer, "How truly foolish I was."

Sesshomaru glared. "I fail to see what significance his miniscule presence would be to you, or anyone for that matter."

"Hm. You will see in time, youngling. But know this- While I know you've tried so hard to convince yourself that he means nothing to you, I can freely admit... his presence... it is not small within _my_heart."

The young daiyoukai's eyes shook with raw, unbridled emotion as he once more struggled against his restrainer in vain before ceasing as a reverberating, foreign vibration rippled through his body.

"And so it begins," the being spoke, almost to himself, as he caressed the fledgling's face. "Your body, young Sesshomaru, will rest in an immovable and impenetrable sleep. Your mind and soul will lie dormant yet aware within my being as I seek to fulfill that which you've caused ruin to in both our futures. Sleep now. When you wake, you will become aware to my intentions in your world.

"Sleep now..."

The daiyoukai's body slumped, eyes vacant and unseeing as a warmth spread through the Visitor for a moment becoming but a hum in his chest's cavity. The being picked the prone body up, easily suspending it in the air with some unknown magic, making sure to seal the cave so no unwanted, or even wanted guests, could get by and harm the slumbering bodice and that of the others.

Upon exiting the cave after the Sealing, the being saw the first glimmer of daybreak. His journey would begin once the light reached across the land. He vowed to himself, and the one within him, all that he sought to and would accomplish while on this plane would end the way he wished it. That the one reason he came here for would be fulfilled.

No matter what, he would find Inuyasha.

He would mend the bond that was broken since the hanyou was old enough to understand the difference between hateful and caring speech.

It would, of course, prove to be a difficult task, he was sure... but he would absolutely NOT lose Inuyasha again... Not the way he had the first time...

He could not...

He would NOT lose his little brother again.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo! Um. Yeah. It'll be explained more in chapter 2 if you don't get it at this point? Yeah! XD I'm thinking this'll be about five chapters. Edited 9.9.2011.


	2. The Surprise

_Between Eternity & Time_  
**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

He had found Inuyasha and his companions in the midst of battle, the hanyou having been thrown like a ragdoll this way and that by a despicable being known as Moryomaru. The monstrosity, one he knew now had been- and currently was- the baby's keeper, the one that encompassed the dark hanyou's heart.

He growled lowly, angered immediately. He would destroy the child and rid the world of Naraku and every threat he posed against his sibling, or at least... would have.

However, he was more concerned about the fact that his sibling had been hurled so far, and in his human state no less. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, murderously, an absolutely livid red aura emanating from his core.

The lowly demon didn't know what hit him, and before any of Inuyasha's companions could gather their wits, the offending youkai was dead, Sesshomaru standing amidst the rapidly decaying body. His keen ears caught the sound of Naraku's death throws far off in the distance, anything and everything linked to him either freed or decaying along with him in utter and ultimate humiliation.

"S-Sesshomaru? W-What are you doing here?" the miko asked, holding Inuyasha's unconscious form close to her body.

Sesshomaru stared at her briefly, pushing any unnecessary feelings she evoked within him to the side in lieu of what was currently important, his gaze sliding down to his brother.

"His wounds," he began, ignoring the gasps of the humans. "They are not fatal." He turned, gathering himself. "Until he has returned to his original self, they ought to be treated." And with that, Sesshomaru left.

He would wait until another day to reveal his intentions to the one that would surely fight him to the ends of the world before ever believing them as truth.

The daiyoukai had been resting in a grove, weighing his options this way and that, wondering idly which would be the best course of action.

On the one hand, should he wait for his sibling to seek him out, or even just wait until they crossed paths as they often did in this time span? If he did the latter they'd more than likely meet on equal ground, neither entirely familiar with the land, nor the surroundings enough to think the other would somehow have more of an advantage for devious or ulterior motives.

However, should he go to his sibling, confront him within his own territory, the pup was more than likely to be overly defensive and less likely to listen to a word his elder had to say, thus resulting in a needless battle of weapons and ego.

The great youkai gave a heavy exhale. Inuyasha and his mysterious power of complicating every single thing he came into contact with would never cease to amaze him, no matter what time he was in, or what form the hanyou was in.

The sound of scattering birds in the distance and the scent upon the wind alerted him that he would have no choice in how they met now, for his brother was currently tracking him down sooner than expected. And by the sound of the chaos he was causing the residents within the forest, it would not be a very enjoyable encounter either.

Some things, it seemed, not even time changed, he thought fondly, standing up slowly and brushing off bits of debris from his person.

A red ball hurled into his camp the next moment, knowing exactly where the youkai stood yet still looking this way and that, trying to detect if any others were present before straightening himself. The hanyou kept a respectable distance between them, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt should a reason arise where he'd need it.

They stared at each other as if it'd been centuries since they'd seen each other, and in Sesshomaru's case at least, it had been. The silence was broken, however, when another, unexpected, visitor arrived, stumbling their way into a reunion that they were not welcomed to.

"I-Inuyasha! Slow down! Kilala and I nearly lost you back there!" the strange miko scolded, looking around before her eyes widened, only just having noticed the demon lord standing across the small grove staring right back. "Sesshomaru?" the woman-child looked to the half-demon and then back at the tall figure. "A-arigatou, Sesshomaru." She bowed swiftly. "I wanted to thank you for the other day, when you helped us-"

"Iie."

The girl blinked, confused.

"This Sesshomaru requires no gratitude from a human," he clarified.

"She's just thanking your ungrateful ass, Sesshomaru! You don't need to be such a jerk about it!" the half-demon finally spoke up, his tone irritated but otherwise holding something... peculiar in it. Something the daiyoukai had never heard before.

"Ano... Inuyasha, I don't think he meant it like-"

"Be quiet, Kagome! I came here to get answers, and he's gonna give them to me whether he likes it or not. You and Kilala head back to camp, I'll meet you there in a bit," Inuyasha said, his eyes never once leaving his sibling.

"But-"

"_**Go!**_"

The girl huffed but complied, turning and walking back in the direction in which she came, the small nekomata barely noticeable from its perch on her shoulder.

Another few moments passed in utter silence.

"Do not waste my time; speak up, Inuyasha," the daiyoukai said.

"Keh, I'll get to it when I'm good and ready!" A brief pause before the hanyou continued. "The others told me, ya know. Of what you did the other day."

Sesshomaru raised a brow slightly but did nothing further to indicate he was listening.

"I'm not gonna go as far as to thank you, there's no point in doing that. But what I will do is ask you why."

Sesshomaru's head tilted to one side, eyes narrowing slightly.

"We don't go at each other anymore like we used to, you aren't as fixated on Tetsusaiga, I get all that, but saving my friends-"

"Iie, I did not kill that monstrosity to save those human companions of yours."

"Then why the hell-"

The youkai turned to look off into the forest, contemplating the effects his words may or may not have, minutes passing quickly, as was the little patience Inuyasha was in possession of as well, it seemed.

"Sesshomaru, you-!"

"While this might be difficult for your hanyou mind to comprehend, Inuyasha, it was a decision I made for your benefit."

"M-mine? W-what?" Inuyasha's mouth slightly ajar said he hardly believed what was being said, yet his eyes gave away the fact that he was still interested in what else the youkai had to say.

"It was, in essence, a decision in which I hope will alter the course of time, little brother. More to the point, one which will alter the course of time in which _you_ exist."

* * *

_Chapter end._


	3. Unveiled Reasons

**NOTE: I suggest re-reading from Chapter 1 since I haven't updated in forever before reading this chapter!***

* * *

_Chapter 2 Recap:_

Another few moments passed in utter silence.

"Do not waste my time; speak up, Inuyasha," the daiyoukai said.

"Keh, I'll get to it when I'm good and ready!" A brief pause before the hanyou continued. "The others told me, ya know. Of what you did the other day."

Sesshomaru raised a brow slightly but did nothing further to indicate he was listening.

"I'm not gonna go as far as to thank you, there's no point in doing that. But what I will do is ask you why."

Sesshomaru's head tilted to one side, eyes narrowing slightly.

"We don't go at each other anymore like we used to, you aren't as fixated on Tetsusaiga, I get all that, but saving my friends-"

"Iie, I did not kill that monstrosity to save those human companions of yours."

"Then why the hell-"

The youkai turned to look off into the forest, contemplating the effects his words may or may not have, minutes passing quickly, as was the little patience Inuyasha was in possession of as well, it seemed.

"Sesshomaru, you-!"

"While this might be difficult for your hanyou mind to comprehend, Inuyasha, it was a decision I made for your benefit."

"M-mine? Nani?" Inuyasha's mouth slightly ajar said he hardly believed what was being said, yet his eyes gave away the fact that he was still interested in what else the youkai had to say.

"It was, in essence, a decision in which I hope will alter the course of time, little brother. More to the point, one which will alter the course of time in which_you_ exist."

* * *

_Between Eternity & Time_**  
Chapter 3: Unveiled Reasons**

He had barreled into the clearing without a second thought. He knew he'd smelt his brother around, his unmistakable scent wafting in ribbons here and there across the countryside. The second he'd found a solid scent trail he sniffed him out until he was able to find his exact location due to an odd flare of youki. And before he knew it he'd hurled himself on the trail that would take him to the other.

He didn't take the second or so it would have taken to notice the scent of his sibling was muskier, stronger and even tasted upon the air like freshly constructed steel. He didn't take the moment to notice that that "flare of youki" was infinitely more powerful, headier and also touched the area with a zap of electricity even from as many miles away as he was to where the hair on your arms would stand on end.

He hadn't noticed any of those obvious things until Kagome had clambered into the clearing behind him. Only then did he notice that this... person... wasn't the brother he sparred with when they ran into one another every so often.

And because of that one moment of recognition, thankfully, the alarm bells had gone off the second his brother spoke, his suspicions being confirmed at the lower, aged voice that was used. While he looked about the same as before, the being before them was definitely a lot more built than the Sesshomaru he'd seen earlier that week. He was also stronger looking, his attire altered and more regal and fierce from fighting than he'd had on during their last encounter.

_This isn't... the brother I know_, he'd thought distantly, absently shooing Kagome away harshly. He wasn't sure if this... version? of his brother was a threat to her or not, and he'd rather be safer than sorry.

And then the elder went on about this and that, about how he might not be able to understand some situation regarding him...

That was when Inuyasha had seen emotions flicker over the wider face, ones he'd never associated with his sibling... That's when it dawned on Inuyasha that if Kagome had been able to time travel in some way from the future, merely by holy power, then it wasn't as farfetched that his sibling could have done it from another time as well using demonic power.

The question he wondered now though was _why_.

* * *

He was awake.

Sesshomaru had expected his younger self to slumber longer, but he'd felt the stirrings of consciousness since before their brother had entered the clearing. But there was no use denying it now, not after the flare of... _shock, _it seemed... that he'd felt from the fledging at his words of the hanyou's existence was anything to go by.

He'd felt the flare of youki within _his_ youki go off minutes before his brother had arrived- and he had no doubt that was half the reason the hanyou had found him so quickly- but he could literally feel the other within himself, demanding to know what was going on.

He had to close his eyes to subdue his younger form. Stronger though he may be, his younger self was still formidable, even with 200 years less experience than he.

"W-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha's voice came out uncertain, questioning, brows furrowing critically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru took another breath, settling himself down upon the ground as well.

"This will not be easy for you to understand, little brother, but I am not..." How was he going to explain this? Even thinking the words, _I am not from your time_, sounded ridiculous to him. How could he possibly expect his brother to understand? To accept the mere notion of time travel?

"You're... not my brother, are you?" came a skeptical but rather sure assumption then.

Sesshomaru had literally done a double take. There was no way... He raised an eyebrow, now having the mental capacity after such a statement from his, usually, uneducated sibling.

Then as if to strain his beating heart even further the hanyou flopped down onto the ground cross legged in front of him.

"That look on your face only confirms it even more," Inuyasha said gruffly, eying him with a rather intense and intrusive stare. Sesshomaru had the grace to look away for a moment to gather his bearings.

"I am not the brother whom I'm sure you've seen recently, if that is what you're asking," came the careful reply.

"Thought so. While you two smell mostly the same, there's a still something in your scent that's changed... it's..." Inuyasha huffed, frustrated that he couldn't find the words. "It's like your scent has... settled. Like it's aged, I guess. You've got the scent of a fully matured inuyoukai."

"Yes," was all the demon could muster, taking in everything about his brother before him. The brother he'd lost... "I am not from your time, and am in fact from 200 years into this time's future."

Silence encompassed the otherwise cheery clearing as the sun still shone through the canopy in rays of light.

_Say something_, something in Sesshomaru urged. Though whether it was from himself or his younger form, he was unsure.

Inuyasha beat him to it, however, as he let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose that's not too surprising, all things considered." At Sesshomaru's perplexed look the hanyou almost laughed. "You're not the only one whose time traveled, ya know," he grinned.

"What are you saying exactly, Inuyasha?" he questioned, highly intrigued.

"Kagome's from 500 years into the future. Whenever she 'goes home' she's traveling back to her time. Sometimes I go with her, other times I just go to drag her back," he shrugged, kind of enjoying this new Sesshomaru that showed his emotions a bit more freely than the brother he knew.

"500 years into the future? Impossible... by what magicks could she possibly-" the daiyoukai trailed off, looking off to the side sightlessly in something close to astonishment.

"We're not entirely sure, but we think it's somehow connected to the jewel," Inuyasha offered nonchalantly.

"The jewel? You mean the Shikon no Tama? That... that _rock_ you damned yourself for?"

Sesshomaru's mood changed swiftly at the mention of the Jewel of Four Souls, almost bordering on hostility, if Inuyasha was reading him correctly. The half-demon's ears flattened defensively against his skull at the tone his sibling used.

And just as he was about to retort his reasonings for "damning himself for that stupid so-called 'rock'" he was cut off by something even more surprising than Sesshomaru's whiplash-inducing mood swings.

"I apologize. That was... inconsiderate of me. I learned long ago that your first journey in search of that jewel was... something I myself had a part in driving you to do, I suppose," Sesshomaru admitted, though somewhat difficultly.

"I'm... sorry, what?" Inuyasha struggled in return. He didn't... no way... There was _no way_ Sesshomaru could know he'd tried to get the jewel to become a full demon! To-!

"Your expression tells of your denial of this fact. But let me reassure you, little brother, that I am indeed aware that you had designs upon the jewel to become full demon, and I do not look down on you for that," Sesshomaru said. Then, more sternly, "However, nor do I commend you."

"W-What? You can't just come outta nowhere, 200 years from the future to give me shit like-"

"I see that which spills over your tongue has not changed in the least," Sesshomaru cut in dryly before sighing. "I did not mean to insult you, little brother. However, having become aware of most of your intentions from the short relationship we had in the future I can only conclude things from my own perspective. Your need to become all demon so as to avoid being shunned by your kin-"

"You weren't even a factor in that, you-!" Inuyasha denied too quickly.

"Be silent. Do you think me inane? Who else would you wish to become all demon for, and for what purpose? If not to be accepted by all that was left of your family, I see no other reason. But then you fell in love," the demon's demeanor changed, his tone disgusted, "with that _human woman_. And thought, perhaps, you could make a life as a _human_ yourself."

Inuyasha colored so fast from equal amounts of shame, fury and embarrassment that his heart started to pound in his ears, and before he could blurt out anything he'd regret later, the demon continued.

"But something you have yet to consider, even now, is that even if you used the power of the Shikon no Tama, would you be happy with yourself? Would those around you see you as a true demon, or even a full human?"

"Stop it."

"Or would they see you as nothing but a further abomination for using the power of the cursed jewel?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled out, standing up and pacing around the clearing.

Silence.

Sesshomaru knew his words were harsh, but the truth remained, and that was all that mattered. As long as Inuyasha knew...

"All I wish for you to take from what I've just said is that you would be- _and are_- more accepted as you are now, than you would if you altered yourself somehow," he said solemnly, standing up and approaching Inuyasha carefully. "I should have said this the moment the thought crossed my mind around this time all those years ago." The boy watched him wearily but did nothing else. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder, making sure to keep eye contact. "I... accept you as you are, and always will, Inuyasha."

Inuysha's heart picked up as he inhaled sharply, eyes moving all over Sesshomaru's face as the other seemed to... what the hell? Was Sesshomaru leaning... into him?

Inuyasha pushed his brother away, pacing the area again as he moved a clawed hand through his bangs in agitation. "You can't just... say shit like that..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fucking weird, that's why! You think the you from this time would say shit like that? You have no idea how awkward this is for me! To have you of all people telling me it's fucking _okay_ to be a hanyou!"

Sesshomaru took a moment to taste that scenario over in his mind. He supposed his sibling was correct. Perhaps he had moved a bit too fast. And then he'd leaned in, falling into his own past when his brother from his time had been alive... wanting to feel those lips against his once more...

_Too fast_, he thought, the odd hum in his chest agreeing.

"You are right, but I will not take back what I've said. You may store the memory of that somewhere until you are ready to think on it," the demon said with finality, as if that'd help change anything.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Good grief...

"Though right now, I suppose it is high time I tell you the story of why I've come then, little brother. So that you may understand my intentions and purposes of using such ancient magicks to return into our past," the daiyoukai stated, leaning against the oak as he closed his eyes, drawing his memories to the fore. "It happened during the spring, 150 years into your future and 50 years into my past..."

* * *

_Chapter end._

Author's Note: Long time coming D8! But I finally have all the bits and pieces connected now. I'm almost done with Chapter 4, too! Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. In Your Future, and My Past

_Between Eternity & Time_**  
Chapter 4: In Your Future, and My Past**

_(Sesshomaru's flashback; set 150 years in Inuyasha's future and 50 years into Sesshomaru's past)_

It was a time of peace among the inhabitants of the island, both youkai and human alike. That was, until an enchantress from the Continent had returned with a vendetta against the House of the Inu no Taishou. Upon finding out the old dog general had long since passed into the netherworld, and his eldest son had now inherited his title and duties, the enchantress' rage grew tenfold, and she sought to curse the seed of her misery instead.

She followed the youngling across the land for many decades, taking note of things here and there that may come in handy later. She also witnessed his adoption of a small human girl and thought, perhaps, she would curse the girl so as to witness the young demon lord's agony. However, while she noticed the cold youkai cared for the girl, she also knew that the child had nothing to do with her vendetta. Nor would the girl live nearly as long as she'd like for the curse to truly cause the kind of anguish she wished for the new lord to endure.

It wasn't until she came upon a chance meeting the demon lord had with another inuyoukai, a half-breed, one who seemed to know the elder male very well. She found out later they were half-brothers, the hanyou's sire being the same as Sesshomaru's.

Her wicked smile had widened then. _Another_ son of the dog general who had shamed her clan so long ago... The perfect candidate for her revenge to put the demon lord through as much suffering as their father had caused her...

She had smirked then, making quick work of the spell she would cast on the young one, and when he'd stumbled into a secluded area, devoid of any of his companions from the village she attacked quick and precisely. The half-demon didn't even know what hit him before he was unconscious and she'd begun the ritual.

It took nearly three hours to complete but it was successful. She took care as she moved the cargo to a safer locale. It wouldn't do, after all, for her revenge to die just yet, now would it?

She grinned manically as she took off then, taking to the sky in search of the Lord of the West.

Oh, how she would enjoy this encounter.

* * *

Sesshomaru was unamused with his current predicament.

The witch had found him wandering around the countryside by himself one evening and, initially, he'd paid no mind to her as he simply altered his intended course. However, she'd flung her magicks into his path causing his step to falter. His mood had turned sour then, for he detested being interrupted with the intentions of others.

Though the magicks she'd sent hurling his way were strong, he noted, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, and that in and of itself was the only reason that he held his tongue and asked her what it was she wanted so bad as to aggravate him.

And almost immediately after, he had wished he hadn't said anything.

She'd told him, in agonizing detail, of why she had returned to "this forsaken island", and that her main objective was taking revenge on his family for the wrongs they'd caused her. Neither of which Sesshomaru had been the least bit interested in as she told him how his father had single-handedly destroyed her clan.

Yet silent he stayed as he could feel the old power radiating off of her in droves. So much so to the point he thought he was having a hard time breathing. He'd only felt this power from one other being throughout his vast life, and that had been the old tree Bokusenou his father had known since his own puphood. Ancients that had powers like this were very rare these days, if not near extinct, and one whose aura could make _him_ short of breath virtually impossible. Yet here she was before him speaking in her foreign tongue.

Her accent was strange to him, and she didn't try to alter it at all, despite being aware of the language the island used. He could make out most of the words she spoke, certain ones sticking out more than others such as "abhorrent", "devastating", "crucial", "revenge", "brother".

Sesshomaru's mind had been taken aback at that last word she had murmured as she paced about, a cautious eye on him at all times.

"What does he have to do with any of this," Sesshomaru had demanded. Inuyasha, was, after all, the least connected to their family. Why would the woman involve him in her feud with the daiyoukai of the West, he wondered, his instincts yelling at him to be weary of her words where Inuyasha was concerned.

Perhaps it was the companionship they had settled themselves easily into over the years since their human comrade's deaths so long ago that made him feel protective of his brother... or perhaps he'd simply grown to know the importance of family and the treasure a sibling was... Perhaps it was something akin to that...

"The youngest son of the dog general whom destroyed my clan will be the one to brave the brunt of my anger, dog demon. You will be the one to anguish and suffer for it when he dies," she cackled derisively as her silhouette faded away when Sesshomaru attacked. Her voice echoed all around him, "The agony the young one will suffer will undoubtedly bring the Inu no Taishou to shame, even from his grave. And will further shame the one who carries on his crown."

"Inuyasha has absolutely nothing to do with your vengeance, woman!" he bit out, seething inside at how unexpected this encounter had been. He hated not being in control, not knowing his enemies...

"He is an unfortunate bystander, but one whom you share the same blood with. The same blood which spilt that of my family's ions ago. The same blood that will drip lifeless onto the ground when the curse I've placed tears him apart forevermore."

And with that she was gone, vanishing somewhere Sesshomaru could no longer sense.

He aggravated about what to do for the next few hours as he searched his sibling out, stopping for the night to check his affairs among their father's castle before taking off again.

He had to see what kind of curse had befallen the hanyou before it was too late.

* * *

The following day found him traveling to the small human village Inuyasha had declared to be his during the time of Naraku. The humans there had accepted him easily from decade to decade and saw him as their protector, and by way of that, had accepted Sesshomaru as well whenever he'd deem it necessary to visit his sibling, though he paid them little attention when he did.

As he approached the small town, he could hear cheering coming from within, and his brow furrowed as he caught the sound of his brother's name spill from the tongues of the ningen.

His curiosity seemed to grow as he entered the village, children running along his stride asking him inane questions they didn't really care for the answers to- nor did he care to grant them- only to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.

For what he saw before him, being patted on the head, hugged and smiled at was his brother.

In his human form.

On the day of the full moon.

_What in kami's name is going on?_ Sesshomaru's breath escaped him at the queer feeling that went through his veins, wondering if this was the curse the old witch had been going on about.

Whatever it was, he would not receive his answers this morning it would seem, because the second his sibling's- now violet- eyes caught sight of him, they went wide with what looked to be apprehension, then changed the next second to absolute loathing. An expression his brother hadn't given him for many decades. An expression that took Sesshomaru off guard to where the boy was able to mingle his now midnight black hair in with the other ningens and escape his direct line of sight.

_Very well, little brother_, Sesshomaru thought.

He would wait then, until the evening to confront his unruly brother and demand his answers whether his sibling wished to give them or not.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the moon, having wandered deep into the woods south of Inuyasha's village to think throughout the duration of the day.

His musings ceased as he stood up, deciding it was high time he seek out his brother and see what was going on with his human appearance. However, before he got too far he caught a whiff of a scent that alarmed him down to his core and bolted without thought to his left, seeking the ribbon of a scent trail the other had left floating in the breeze.

_There!_ Sesshomaru thought, his mind latching onto it fiercely, refusing to lose it as he turned another sharp left, heading toward an area he knew harbored numerous hot springs. Only one thought occupied his mind. How, how had Inuyasha wondered out this far in his human state and now smelled as such? Had he lost Tetsusaiga? Is that what was the cause of this scent-!

He stopped suddenly, pausing among the overgrown brush that separated him and the hot springs. He peered through the leaves at the white head that laid back upon a rock rather suggestively, the being naked within the springs, one hand clutching his hot, rigid length while the other ran carelessly over his body.

"Niisan, I know you're watching me," came a deeper than usual voice from the body with its back to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord breathed in the scent of the one in the springs, confirming his suspicion again and walking forward, cautiously.

He stopped short when his foot hit something on the ground; upon closer inspection he found it was Tetsusaiga...

The being in the springs turned to face him, hand still on his sex, giving him a rather sultry stare with slightly clearer, golden eyes. Eyes the exact same shade as their father's. Eyes that, when he was in his half-demon form, were much smokier than this... One jagged, lavender mark ran along either of his brother's cheeks, the furry ears that once adorned his white crown having been replaced with elfish ears that rather resembled Sesshomaru's own.

The daiyoukai stared hard as the thought hit him as hard as a mountain would. _He's in his full demon form. How is this possible?_

"Why are you no longer half-demon yet still in control?" the stoic demon lord demanded. "You were human earlier today, Inuyasha... What has happened for you to be like this?"

Demon Inuyasha blinked, confused. "Him? Hmm, well..." the demon in the springs ho-hummed, rubbing his hands along his chest enticingly, keeping his eyes trained on the body of the demon lord before him. Such power his older brother radiated... It was tantalizing. "We've put him in a safe location. After all, if his body were to perish, so would we."

"Him? We?"

"You did say you met the ningen earlier, correct?"

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. What on earth was going on...

"I saw you earlier... in your human form..." Sesshoumaru tasted his words carefully as he said them.

"Well whaddaya know," the demon made a distasteful expression, shaking his head. "Such a useless human; couldn't even explain to you what happened. Or did he simply refuse to clue you in, I wonder."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. He despised being kept waiting and with such riddles...

"Heh," Inuyasha laughed deeply. "Why don't you join me for a bath and we can put that pout on your lips to better use, niisan." He laughed a little harder when his older brother's eyes narrowed to mere slits, red flashing behind his lids.

"You always get so angry all the time. Maybe getting laid will loosen you up," the younger inu leered. "But if you're not interested now, I suppose I can take a rain check."

"Inuyasha-"

"Yeah, yeah. So here's the skinny. Basically- for whatever reason- we split into three... I guess you could say."

"Three? What you're saying makes no logical-"

"It's a curse. That's all I know. I don't know why, and I don't know who did it. But I know it's a curse."

_...What?_

"Stuff like that leaves a funny feeling on your skin for a while. Anyway, we stashed the dud in a cave where his body will remain safe. That way we can go and live our separate ways."

_**What?**_

The taller inuyoukai couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by dud?"

A sly smile creased over the now-demon Inuyasha's face. "Dud. The failure, the flop, the letdown, the- Heh, well I suppose you know him better as your _half-breed_ brother."

That was when it hit Sesshoumaru like a mountain of boulders.

There were THREE of them then. Two of which were actively roaming the world freely. One, whom was his true brother, that was locked away. That was why the human Inuyasha he'd seen earlier that day had exuded nothing but anger and resentment (masking his fear and fragility), and this... this demon form of his sibling radiated nothing but sexuality and confidence.

_This is unacceptable!_

Sesshoumaru bolted forward, capturing demon Inuyasha by his throat and slamming him into a boulder not too far off, saturating his own clothing in the process. "Where is he," the youkai sneered.

"Easy now, no point in getting all riled up, niisan. He's basically a shell of what you used to know. Without me or the ningen he's just a souless, fleshy doll."

He didn't mean-

"You know what I mean, niisan."

If what he was saying was true... Then the half-demon Inuyasha... could not exist if one or both of the sides which made him half-demon were not willing to transfer back into his body.

Sesshoumaru didn't even register when he'd been thrown back to the other side of the spring, his brother- No, this _demon form_ of his sibling- pinning him easily. His eyes widened almost inpercievably.

The younger demon laughed. "Surprised? I'm the demon part of him, not to mention of the same blood of our father; of course I can hold my own against you. Now, I wasn't able to do that when we were all in that one form, but that's because of the blood craze, but mostly because when that sword of father's left my hands, the ningen and I would battle for dominance so fiercely that I'd inevitably win and force him into submission. That's a heady experience each time it happened. Being kept mostly dormant will do that to you, though, I suppose," he said thoughtfully.

"However, since I'm completely full demon now, I'm more than aware of everything, including my abilities," demon Inuyasha smirked. "Now, about that rain check, niisan." Inuaysha eyed the struggling daiyoukai under him.

Sesshoumaru knew his little brother wasn't overpowering him but the fact that he kept his grip right on the vein on his neck with sharp claws kept him from lashing out and pushing the younger male away from him.

"You'll indulge my hunger, won't you? I'm terribly unsatisfied sexually. That stupid half-breed wouldn't even make a move bolder than a kiss on any of his human women. He wouldn't even indulge that lecherous monk when they'd been alone traveling for months."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. What was WRONG with him? This wasn't his brother at all. Not even a fraction of his personality was like this... Did he truly not know his sibling at all to find this so bizarre?

"Niisan, you are too easy to read," demon Inuyasha laughed throatily, leaning heavily against the taller male. "You're like an open book."

"Do not presume to know-"

"Oh, I'll presume, alright. Because unlike you, I _know_ you. Right now you're thinking how strange I am from the brother you knew. And it's true, you know. But regardless," demon Inuyasha brushed his lips lightly over his elder brother's cheek markings, inhaling his heady aroma.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, niisan. Parts of each of our personalities make up that of your half-breed, but not completely. It's like a recipe, I suppose. You have two different ingredients, and when combined, they make up something completely different. So while I know you don't have a care in the world for me or the ningen, you are quite fond of that _half-breed_," the demon said scathingly, his voice turning darker, angrier. "Why is that, niisan? Is it a taste from _father?_" he bit out.

That had been the last straw.

Sesshomaru pressed himself back at an odd angle against the boulder and then vaulted the unsuspecting demon on him away.

"I don't have time for you, or your childish jealousy. You will return to his body, along with the ningen."

"Oh, you think so, do you. _No way in hell_," he snarled, eyes bleeding red.

And that was when Sesshomaru witnessed something he thought he never would. Inuyasha transforming into a white inuyoukai, its size comparable to his own transformed state. It was surreal and took him off guard for no more than a widening of eyes before they snapped shut, opening wider in electric red and blue, his body's girth changing as well.

He would meet his brother in battle, if that was what it took to save him.

* * *

_Chapter end._

Author's Note: The fact that I'm bringing this fic back to life is thanks to a certain fanart over at deviantART which you can find in my profile labeled "Between Eternity & Time Revival Inspiration".


End file.
